emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1528 (5th February 1991)
Plot Chris dashes off to work in an attempt to beat Frank in. Dolly returns from the doctors troubled. She tells Kim she's just feeling run down. Sarah persuades Rachel to get away from Beckindale while she's feeling glum. Alan decides to try out putting olives and cheese snacks on the bar and begins ordering Henry around. Henry firmly tells him that he's not prepared to go along with his changes. Chris and Frank disagree on how to move the business forward. Rachel takes a call from Michael wanting to meet her tonight but she cheerfully informs him she's going on holiday. Annie overhears and spots her travel brochures before demanding an explanation. Archie receives a letter from his mother in Hotten saying she wants to come and see him. He decides to ring her up and tell her not to bother. Zoe is appalled when she finds out Kathy knows she went out with Michael through Chris. Alan congratulates Nick and Elsa on their engagement and they celebrate with Elizabeth and Michael in The Woolpack. They are planning a registry office wedding. Michael walks out of the pub when Zoe comes in. Kim finds Dolly working and wants her to rest while she's ill. Dolly snaps at her, saying she just wants to carry on with her work. Rachel has decided to go to France and join Joe and travel further from there. Sarah is shocked to discover she's planning on leaving tonight. Chris is angry to learn that Frank has been disciplining his secretary. Annie worries about Rachel going abroad alone but wishes her a good holiday. Michael turns up at Emmerdale and refuses to leave until he's spoken to Rachel. Archie tells Zoe about his mother, explaining she's a user and he hasn't seen her for over a year. Michael apologises to Rachel and tells her he's been an idiot. He asks if she wants to pick up where they left off when she returns and she agrees to think it over while she's away. Kim becomes annoyed with Frank going over paperwork over supper, trying to get one over on Chris. At the nursery flat, Kathy also becomes annoyed with Chris who is going over paperwork during supper, trying not to let Frank get one over on him. Seth winds Alan up in The Woolpack over the dissatisfaction with his service. Dolly calls round to Jack and starts sobbing. Sarah informs Henry that she will need to hand her notice in at The Woolpack soon. Henry asks if she can stay on just a little longer. Seth eats his way through all the free snacks Alan has provided in the bar. Dolly confides in Jack that she's pregnant with Charlie's baby and doesn't know what to do. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Yard *Main Street *Home Farm - Grounds, stables, sitting room, kitchen and nursery flat *Unknown street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Office *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard, farmhouse attic bedroom and cottage *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD